1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a medical imaging apparatus and a method of processing a medical image, and more particularly, to a medical imaging apparatus and a method of processing a medical image, which extract desired images from among magnetic resonance (MR) images of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus uses a magnetic field to obtain an image of an object, and is widely used for diagnosis of diseases because the MRI apparatus shows stereoscopic images of bones, lumbar discs, joints, nerve ligaments, the heart, and the like at desired angles. For a cardiac MRI, an MRI apparatus may obtain magnetic resonance (MR) images of the heart, which moves over time, at predetermined time intervals for analysis.
Medical imaging apparatuses are used to acquire images showing an internal structure of an object. The medical imaging apparatuses are non-invasive examination devices that capture and process images of structures, tissues, flow of fluid, etc., inside a body and provide the images to a user via a display. A user, e.g., a doctor may use medical images output from the medical imaging apparatuses to diagnose a patient's condition and disease.
In particular, since a left ventricle of the heart is responsible for delivering blood to the whole body, a heart disease may be diagnosed by analyzing images showing movement of the left ventricle over time.
However, determining movement of the left ventricle with the naked eye by analyzing a plurality of images is not only time consuming but also degrades accuracy of analysis. Thus, there is a need for a system for extracting images needed for analyzing a plurality of images for diagnosis of a heart disease and displaying the extracted images.